


Four for A Birth

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorating, Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, cute christopher, totally self-indulgent guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Christopher loves Christmas.Buck really enjoys decorating for the holidays.Eddie just wants to bake his cookies.





	Four for A Birth

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this was completely self-indulgent. TBH, an unpopular opinion I'm sure, but I wasn't very happy with the last 911 episode. Like, yeah, it was good, but it was ALL about Hen and like .2 seconds of Chimney and tbh I watch 911 for all the characters and relationships, not just one woman.
> 
> But, also, I might be biased cause I was really looking forward to some Buddie interaction, but, meh. Hopefully, we'll get that in the next episode.

“Buck, don’t you think we’ve got enough tinsel on the tree already?”

Buck paused, Christopher still held in his hands as he held the young boy by his waist to reach the top of the tree. “I don’t know Christopher, what do you think? Too much tinsel?”

Christopher turned his head towards Buck and then shook his head passionately, giggling as he did so with the tinsel clutched tightly in his hands. Buck grinned back at him and shouted over his shoulder to Eddie in the kitchen. “Not quite yet, babe! Alright,” Buck turned his attention back to Christopher, moving sideways around the tree, “let’s just finish what you’ve got and then we can put on the star.”

“Yes!” Christopher cheered excitedly and made quick work of hanging up the rest of the tinsel, much to Buck’s amusement. It was a little messy, but if he was being honest with himself, the rawness of it made him love it even more.

Lowering Christopher back on the ground when they were finished, he took a step back and surveyed the tree with narrowed eyes. It was quite pretty, a beautiful live pine Buck had helped Eddie and Christopher pick out last weekend. The soft white lights were wrapped snug around the tree, and the various colored ornaments didn’t quite have a theme—just random collections here and there bought on sale at the local store, and some others Buck managed to dig up in the attic. There a few more personalized ones, but there was one in particular that caught his eyes.

It was a little snowman Christopher had painted during craft time at school, made specifically for him. For ‘Bucky’. When the little boy first presented it to him, all proud and excited, Buck admittedly almost started crying.

It’d been… years… since someone had done something so pure, so special for him ‘just because.’ Even looking at it now made a fond smile grow on his face.

“Star now?” Christopher tugging on his hand brought Buck out of his thoughts. He nodded and quickly reached into the box sitting on the table and pulled out two stars, setting them on the coffee table in front of Christopher. “Alright bud, you get to choose. Either this star,” he pointed at the sparkly, pretty but fairly average star before continuing, “or this one.” he pointed at the second one, which was a similar star to the other one, but had a little Tinker Bell sitting on it.

Christopher nodded very seriously, his face scrunched up in concentration as he took his time deciding his choice for this very serious task. Buck had a pretty good idea of which one he was going to choose though—Christopher had been going through a Peter Pan phase lately.

While he left him to do that, Buck took the opportunity to walk into the kitchen to see how Eddie was doing. The man was currently standing with his back towards Buck, mixing something together on the counter—cookies, if the smell was anything to go by. He had an apron tied around his waist and—damn, those jeans were doing nice things for that ass.

It took him a moment to realize Eddie was softly singing along to the Christmas music playing throughout the house, making the smile on his face grow wider.

“ _Dancin’ and prancin’ in the jingle bell square…_ ”

Buck walked behind Eddie and wrapped his arm’s loosely around the other man’s waist under the apron, tucking his chin on his shoulder. “Mmm… you’re so sexy right now, you know that?” he asked lowly, pressing a soft kiss along Eddie’s neck.

Eddie’s stirring faltered for a moment as he unconsciously tilted his head to the side for Buck. “Babe… Come on, Christopher is—”

“In the other room, making a very important decision about which star to put on top of the tree.” Buck murmured, his teeth scraping against the shell of Eddie’s ear and smirking when he felt the other man shiver at his actions.

“You’re insatiable,” Eddie muttered as he turned around, wrapping his own arms around Buck’s waist and pulling him forward until their noses were brushing.

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Buck said cheekily. “In fact, last night you—” The rest of what he was going to say got cut off as Eddie kissed him, but Buck wasn’t going to complain. He leaned into the soft kiss, a smile curling around the edges of his lips when he heard a soft giggling from behind him.

“Something you find funny, Christopher?” Eddie murmured against Buck’s lips, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against the other man’s.

Christopher snickered again. “Bucky has flour on him!”

Buck jerked back suddenly, leaping away from Eddie and staring down in dismay at his clothes which were, indeed, covered in flour from being pressed against Eddie’s apron. “Aw, man!” Eddie and Christopher laughed together as Buck grumbled, swiping at the flour uselessly.

“Don’t worry, babe, it’ll come out in the wash,” Eddie said kindly, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Buck just made a face at him before turning around and gently tackling Christopher, the young boy’s laughter turning into squeals of surprise as he lifted him up in the air and hugged him tightly. “Now you have flour on you too!” he declared.

“No!” Christopher protested, laughing as he struggled to make Buck put him down.

Eventually, Buck did, amused as he watched Christopher shake himself similar as to how a dog would to try and get the flour off him. “So did you pick a star, buddy?”

“Oh yeah!” Christopher perked up, forgetting all about the flour, and his grin turned shy. “THe one-the one with Tinkerbell on it.”

“I think that’s a great choice, Christopher.” Eddie nodded approvingly as he took off his apron, setting it to the side across one of the chairs. “Why don't we go put that star on the tree and then we can decorate some cookies?”

“Yes!” Christopher cheered, taking off into the living room and leaving Eddie and Buck behind to follow him.

Buck smiled and wrapped an arm around Eddie’s waist, pressing a quick kiss against his temple as they followed the energetic child. “He’s really excited about this.”

“Not as excited about it as you.” Eddie pointed out, and, well, he did have a point. Buck had been a ball of energy right alongside Christopher all day as they decorated the entire house for Christmas. Eddie had gotten tired and retired to the kitchen to bake to get a break from both of their never-ending energy, but Buck just couldn’t help but be excited.

“This is the first real Christmas I’ve had…” Since Maddie left. Since his mother was around. “in years.” he finished softly, watching fondly as Christopher grabbed the star he had chosen in his hands and practically bounced in place waiting for them to catch up.

“I know,” Eddie said quietly, pressing a sweet kiss against Buck’s cheek. Buck practically glowed, turning his smile towards the other man because yeah, he did know, and Eddie was amazing and perfect and everything he didn’t deserve but somehow found himself lucky enough to have.

“And now we’re going to make sure this is the best Christmas you’ve ever had,” Eddie said loudly, glancing down at his son with a grin. “Right Christopher?”

“Yes!” Christopher beamed. “Now can we hang up the star?”

“Of course we can bud.” Buck scooped the little boy up in his arms and lifted him up on his shoulders. “Hold on tight, I don’t want you to fall on the tree.” he cautioned.

Christopher’s hand gripped tightly in his hair, and Buck winced slightly but refrained from saying anything as he stepped up next to the tree. “Okay, it’s all you Christopher. Put that star right there at the very top of the tree.

Buck watched through his eyelashes as Christopher carefully slid the star on top of the tree and then let out a cheer when he was done. “Merry Christmas!”

There was an unmistakable click of a camera and Buck glanced to the side to see Eddie shamelessly taking pictures of them on his phone. Laughing, Buck carefully brought Christopher back onto the ground. “Merry Christmas, Christopher,” he said, ruffling the little boy’s hair.

“Now, time to dance!” Christopher declared, climbing onto the couch and reaching for Eddie’s discarded phone lying discarded on the side table. He turned up the music playing on the speakers and Buck glanced over at Eddie curiously when the man walked up and put his arms around his waist. “Dancing?” he asked, bemused.

Eddie shrugged with a fond look in his eyes as he started swaying with Buck to the music. “It’s something we do every time we finish decorating the tree. Christopher enjoys dancing when he’s feeling up to it, but this year he insisted we dance together first.

“Rockin’ around the Christmas tree…”

Buck took Eddie’s hand in his as the other stetted on the man’s waist and he indulged himself in a little bit of dancing under the Christmas tree. This… This was something he could get used to. Eddie’s hands were warm where they touched his body, Christopher’s infectious laughter stilled rang in his ears, and the smell of Christmas was most certainly in the air.

With a smile on his face, Buck leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Eddie’s lips. “Thank you.” he murmured, his eyes conveying more than his words ever could.

“Anything for you, dear.” Eddie murmured tenderly against his lips.

“ _Everyone dancin’ merrily, in the new, old, fashioned way…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! Don't forget to leave comments and let me know what you thought!


End file.
